Loveliest
by Liebling
Summary: “You know,” she said, “when people lie hippogriff's grow on top of their heads.” (Ron/Luna) Just wacky. For Toasty. ;)


Authors Note: So I wanted a challenge and Toasty insisted I do a Ron/Luna   
  
Set during their sixth year.   
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Jo Rowling.  
  
;-)  
  
~*~  
  
Ron had a fascination with very odd things. Such as his Quidditch figurine of Viktor Krum that had lost its nose. Also Ron has a bright orange 'Chudley Cannons' sweater that he still wears, he acquired it when he was six and a half.   
  
For goodness sake even his friends were odd. The brain who read for fun and the ebony haired boy who fought evil. Then there was the fact that he had six very redheaded siblings and two poor parents.  
  
Oh, and he was afraid of spiders.  
  
But when he had his eyes set on Luna...she was even odder. Very odd.  
  
She spouted out random facts and talked of her Father. Her clothes were out of fashion and gaudy and her voice was annoying. The girl's eyes always looked dazed and she looked eerie and as though she had had one too many butterbeers.  
  
What was even weirder though...was that Ron couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
They talked briefly. Here and there. In the corridors. On their way to classes. She would give him random facts:  
  
"Did you know that thestrals eat mice?" She told him once. "They devour the mice with their teeth...I wonder how mice would taste!"  
  
Ron smiled. "...yes, well, you just keep on wondering then!" He said as he made his way to Potions, have intrigued half disturbed.  
  
He didn't want to be seen with Luna.  
  
She was odd and weird and totally unnatural. She drank pumpkin juice like no one's business and she wore bangles on her thin wrists. Everyone looked down on her, even her fellow Ravenclaws.  
  
Abnormal. But then again, so was Ron.  
  
They continued to run into each other in the corridors, and part of it was Ron's doing and not just fate. He'd purposely follow her up to the Astronomy Tower before Charms. And he'd always go over to the Ravenclaw table and ask for an extra biscuit, just to steal a look at her.  
  
She was always looking down at her plate or talking to Cho Chang in an overly exaggerated British accent. Sometimes, she'd notice him following her and purposely lead him to the girls' lavatory.  
  
He'd always snort and turn the color of tomatoes. Then he'd go away in the opposite direction.  
  
Luna found this odd but at times she marveled in talking to him. He always seemed to be listening to her. And it was nice being followed into the girls' loo.  
  
But it was still odd.  
  
At times he'd notice her making a paper prefect's badge and pinning it on her velvet cloak. Sometimes he'd thought that she wanted to be just like him. And she probably did.  
  
One day Luna led Ron on a 'wild goose chase' all around the Quidditch pitch. Around the perimeter, and up in the stands. And finally, after becoming breathless she turned around and looked at him.  
  
He too was breathless.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him softly.  
  
He looked down upon the ground, "what does it look like I'm doing?" He replied incredulously. "I'm measuring the perimeter of the pitch. For Quidditch, you know. I am Keeper after all."  
  
"It looks like you're following me," she said pointedly.  
  
"No way," he said shaking his head.   
  
"You know," she said, "when people lie hippogriff's grow on top of their heads."  
  
Ron snorted, "you're bizarre."  
  
"That's what they all say," she smiled as she tossed a blond lock behind her ear.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that-" he stuttered.  
  
"No!" She said quickly. "It's okay, Ronald."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Awkward silence ensued and finally Luna broke it up. "Why don't you go off and continue measuring the pitch?" She asked.  
  
"It's not near as interesting as you," he said honestly.  
  
"So now I'm interesting?" She smiled. "First I'm bizarre and now I'm interesting. When people lie-"  
  
"-hippogriff's grow on top of their heads, I know, I know."  
  
Luna rolled her eyes, "exactly."  
  
"You're the loveliest girl I've ever seen," Ron said sincerely as his cheeks reddened even more.  
  
"When people lie hippogriff's grow on top of-" she informed him as she tapped her foot on the bleacher.  
  
But he cut her off.  
  
He leaned forward slightly and he kissed her. Her purple book bag dropped on the bleachers with a 'thud' and she would have fallen but he had a good grip on her shoulders. The redhead smelled of dusty corridors and buttered biscuits. She smiled.  
  
When the kiss was finished she giggled a Luna-worthy giggle and she began stepping down the stairs.  
  
"Ronald," she said. "That was quite nice."  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin. 


End file.
